mofunzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Geo Land - Closer Walkthrough
MFZ has walkthrough, but it shows only main part of game and how to beat game. I will show you how to beat game on 100%, probably General 1. Take as much quests as you can, it saves time. 2. Take even most useless things, they are quest related. 3. Get friendship rune ASAP, it makes it easier. 4. Grind wherever you think it is safe. 5. Take all gems and diamonds for gemming and purifying. 6. Attacks are as I used them, you can freely change them anyhow you like. 7. Save the game before any major boss fights. In case that if you do not want to die, or you used a lot of items, which are costly in battle, just refresh the page. You will be back with all your supplies. People Siltar Town Jimmy: Guy with blue hair Doctor Stacy (inside Med centre) Kate: Yellow hair girl Blacksmith (Inside house with swords): Gem your first item for achievement Gemming Irwin (house that leads to Endless Battle) Josh (Inside Puzzle house) Pagta (Only in night): Guy hiding in bushes Pattim: Go south from your house and enter other house Library Blakar: Guy with beard Joey: Guy in front of bookshelves Tre (in sleep): Triangle in room with bookshelves in row Pagnon Forest Pagla: Guy in black Pagma: Guy in forest North and West from Pagla Pagnon Villiage Paghu: Guy in front of tree Pagmy: Person in black Pagpa: Guy in tree, with 2 guards Pagzo: Guy next to store Pagna: Guy in last tree (Bind to his bed for Bind achievement) Vangor (In sleep): Triangle in front of big tree Gapo (In sleep): Triangle blocking entrance of tree Tapo (In sleep): Triangle in room with Yakov West Siltar Road Armor Master: Yellow kid in shop Streght Master: Red kid in shop Accurancy Master: Green kid in shop Matt: After empty space in house with Writo Graveyard Tamir: Guy with white hair between graves Keeper: Girl inside house Rafael: Kid in front of crypt Ghome: Break wall in crypt when asleep and turn off 2 torches Rejan: When asleep, cross empty space Bhava Desert Sam: Bandaged guy near entrance to forest Sorol: Go up from Sam and break the wall Buajugato: Go East from Sam General: Armored guy with two guards Timmy: Stands close to exit of desert Miami: Guy in front of Bhava remains Inuya: While asleep only triangle around Mountain Han: In sleep, go only way possible Ricko: He opens gate for 20 gold Lefty: Lives in left house Righty: Lives in right house Bhava Remains Maxime: Triangle inside ruins Bhava Hideout Gurata: Triangle inside hideout Sceretri: Secret guy inside cave Irtlyon Domain Joshua: Fiserman on bridge Josia: Girl after bridge Purifier: Go west at the "do not break" rock, then go north, then west, then break the wall at the middle. This guy make items stronger after gemming at the blacksmith. Dartan: Weird guy in castle Geom: Final boss Samuel: Guard guy inside house on bottom of Domain Paulo: In sleep, go to potion shop Trimato: In sleep, on end of only way you can go Pagro: In home that has two guards nearby, is at home from 8am to 7pm Samuel: In house with other guards Quests Scroll Of Fire Main 1: Open chest and speak with Blakar in library The Beggining (Jimmy): Kill Mini-Mushy in forest and bring mushroom to Jimmy (Noob + First Blood medals) Bad Temper (Kate): Kill Darkseed in West Siltar Road and go back to Kate (Level 2+) Main 2: Bring paper to blacksmith (Level 3+) Wolf Fang (Kate): Kill Weevic in West Siltar Road and bring fang back Main 3: Find some answers in Library, pass is 12212 Three Strio (Tre): Kill 3 Strios Main 4: Serach Geo creature that controls your dreams Triky situation (Tre): Kill 5 Triky Triky Situation 2 (Tre): Kill Triky Champion (Tricky with red glow) Scroll of Power Main 5: Enter Pagnon Villiage The path (Pagla): Kill 4 Darkseeds The path 2 (Pagla): Kill 1 TreeCreep and get petal The path 3 (Pagla): Find Pagma (go north and west) path to villiage from Siltat Town is N W N N Exterminator (Pagpa): Kill 8 Jerat Pagnon Tree (Paghu): Kill 3 Jerats (most people dont know that this quest has to be complete in same day-time as achieved) Vengeance (Vangor): Kill 3 Spinex (Floor 1 exclusive) Vengeance 2 (Vangor): Kill 4 Tripenti (Floor 2 exclusive) Main 6: Locate and get Scroll of power Scroll of Hover Elixir Reques (Pagzot): Get 3 strength elixirs Repeatable Give me Armor (Armor Master): Bring 5 teeth Repeatable Give me Strenght (Strenght Master): Bring 5 lost souls Repeatable Give me Accurancy (Accurancy Master): Bring 5 scales Repeatable Main 7: Talk to Tamir Main 8: Find Scroll of hover in crypt The Crypt (Keeper): Kill 5 RIPers Need Sleep (Tamir): Bring him 5 sleeping pills The Crypt 2 (Keeper): Get 2 lost souls (RIPer is best) Lost Toy (Rafael): Get plastic sword Lost Toy 2 (Rafael): Get 3 bouncing balls Dark Energy (Ghome): Kill 3 Paltars in his room Scroll of secret My Energy (Rejan): Kill 5 Duotri Repeatable The Journal (Sam): Get Sams journal from his brothers Thirst (Buajugato): Bring him 10 water Mushroom Trouble (Pattim): Kill 3 Mini-Mushies More Volves (Guard): In front on Mountain. Kill Weevic inside Mountain Main 9: Find Geo named Gurata in desert Stuck (Han): Destroy 5 Pritos Stuck 2 (Han): Destroy Champion Prito Left Where? (Lefty): Kill 3 Venoms Righty Where (Righty): Kill 3 Sharats Righty Where 2 (Righty): Take journal and complete quest Wolf Trouble (Guard in Town): Kill Weevic in forest Keep The Coming (General): Kill sand wolf Repeatable Fight to Learn (Miami): Kill 5 Frogos Colourfull Lights (Maxime): Get 3 red lights from Hexwares Colourfull Lights 2 (Maxime): Get 3 green lights from Hexwares Colourfull Lights 3 (Maxime): Get 3 blue lights from Hexwares Under Attack (Inuya): Destroy 8 BrokenStars Repeatable Main 10: Get all scrolls Finale Coralis Attack (Joshua): Kill 8 Coralis Too Much (Josia): Kill 8 Frogos. After this, she has another quest for you in the Irtlyon Market. Power of Scrolls (Dartan): Do nothing YOU BEAT THE GAME Getting runes and rest of quests We have rune of friendship if we looked on Secrets. If not, get it now Healing (Nurse in Town): Bring her 5 Coralis meat The Hunt (Guard on way to library): Kill Champion Mini-Mushy in Siltar Road West (start of Hunter series) If you didn't get the Rune of Nature yet, killing King Mushy counts as a champion Mini-Mushy. Food Time (Joshua): Bring him 3 Coralis Meat Repeatable Spider Venom (Pattim): Get Venom poison from the Lv17 or 18 Venoms. Seeds of Life (Pagta): Bring him 5 Seeds Fight to Learn 2 (Miami): Kill Champion Frogo Poison (Buajugato): Bring him 10 Antidotes One of a Kind (Buajugato): Do nothing A bonus (Paghu): Do nothing Rune of Nature (Pagna): Give him 2 Rubies Rune of Nature 2 (Pagna): Bring him Gold Petal from TreeCreep Champion (S E E NE E from Siltar town after completing quest) If you are doing The Hunt, killing the King Mushy that guards the Rune Of Nature counts toward The Hunt. The Nightmare (Keeper): Find guy with rune Champions (Matt): Kill Champion Weevic (I advice Graveyard) The Nightmare 2 (???): Bring him 10 lost souls Vandalism (Paulo): Destroy 10 Broken Stars Meditating (Trimato): Destroy 12 Duotri Repeatable Ligth it Up (Trimato): Bring him 5 blue lights from Hexwares Champions 2 (Matt): Kill Champion RIPer (Graveyard only) The Nightmare 3 (???): Find somebody on Graveyard who knows about rune (Tamir) Nightmare temple is very hard, be at least level 28 to enter it: In room 1, you need to use password 148 (gained from dream Graveyard). In room 2, you need to stop timer, so number will be above 25. In room 3 number is 50. In room 4 number is 80. If you cant hit it right, level 30 enemy will face you. In room 5 you will face Nightmare as many times as you want. He is level 30+ boss, if you fight him second time and more, he is champion, who gives best equipment in whole game. If you get all of them, you are practically best equipped for other things. You will also get Nightmare achievement Nightmare Armor: 250 hp, 15% armor resistance, 100 energy (Gemmed: 325 hp, 20% armor resistance, 130 energy) Nightmare Sword: 100 attack, 15% damage done, 90% critical (Gemmed: 130 att, 20% dmg done, 117% critical) (Purified: 169 att, 26% dmg, 153% critical) Nightmare Ring: 90% luck, 70% gold, 50% experience (Gemmed: 117% luck, 91% gold, 65% exp) Nightmare Boots: 90% chance to flee, 8% reflex, 40% experience (Gemmed: 117% chance to flee, 11% reflex, 52% eperience) Champions 3 (Matt): Kill Champion Venom (Harthar Mountain is good spot) Champions 4 (Matt): Kill Champion Scorpius (Desert is the best spot) New Ring (Pagro): Bring him ring from Sorol Key Finder (Sorol): Bring him red key he lost Keep it Clean (Pagro): Kill 10 Coralis around his house Repeatable Champions 5 (Matt): Kill Champion Coralis (Irtlyon Domain, either bridge or area around Pagros house) Champion Seeker achievement Lost Toy 3 (Rafael): Get his Doll from Darker Energy quest reward Darker Energy (Ghome): Kill Champion Paltar Hunter (Samuel): Kill Champion TreeCreep (Forest is best for this) Hunter 2 (Samuel): Kill Champion Jerat (Pagnon Tree is best) Hunter 3 (Samuel): Kill Champion Sharat (Go to Harthar Mountain or Irtlyon Domain) Hunter 4 (Samuel): Kill Champion Frogo (Bhava Remains or Irtlyon Domain) Hunter 5 (Samuel): Kill Champion Skeletar. If you have good memory, you will know where to find him. Or look on Secret 13. Champion Hunter achievement Secret (Secretri): You found him. Secret achievement Green Beans (Josia): Bring her 5 green beans. You have to complete the Too Much quest first. Endless Battle Mode rewards 100 points: Good score achievement 800 points: Great score achievement 5000 points: Awesome score achievement 10000 score: Incredible score achievement You will get 2 chests, one is on 10000 points, other on probably 800 points Backpack 8 items: Solve 1st puzzle 10 items: Beat Yakov 5 times 12 items: After you got Rune of Secrets, get to Big On Off puzzle and go to sleep. Go to last room and get Sand key and open chest in desert New Attack levels Level 2 (Empower) Level 4 (Absorb) Level 6 (Fast Attack) Level 8 (Mass Shield) Level 10 (Charge) Level 12 (Protection) Level 14 (Poison Stab) Level 16 (Fury) Level 18 (Enfeeble) Level 20 (Focus) Level 22 (Thunder) Level 24 (Blessing) Level 26 (Avalanche Level 28 (Final Blast) Secrets 1.If you fight many monsters in Sleep Library, in room with chest, you will get code. Input code into room with chest to get Siltar ring 2. Beat Yakov 30 times to get 2 Skill Points, beat him 50-75 times to get Excalibur (sword), Titan (armor) and Rocket boots, their base stats (without gemming and purification): Excalibur: 125dmg, 5% dmg done, 90% crit. Titan: 500 hit points, 8% armor resist, 130 energy. Rocket boots: 90% chance to flee, 15% reflex. Watch out! He won't drop anything except a few gems and dinamonds after 50000 HP. I have tested this up to 100 million HP by using cheat. 3. If you kill enough monster in Pagnon tree, you will get codes for getting to chest. Move crates in that order 4. To get Crystal 1: Get some silver and magical keys and go to basement of Pagnon tree, open blue box, kill mini-boss and get crystal 5. To get Crystal 2: Complete Extermination 6. To get Boss key in Crypt: You have to get through serie of challenges, mostly invisible wall (first one is trial-error, second is by torches) and switching fires (off, off, on, on, off) and kill mini-boss 7. To easily get block puzzle right in Mountain, click on 3rd, bottom row. Otherwise, get ready for Prito under every block 8. To easily do On Off big puzzle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz6BK_u5YaA 9. To get to boss in Ruins, you have to turn off lights, somewhere, go to room after On Off big puzzle and open the thing, then turn lights back on. The very big clue: Fall to darkness, rise into light. And "The light is only your guide". 10. Come to Mountain at midnight when you completed Stuck 2 quest 11. If you kill enough monsters in Graveyard, area with 4 torches, you will get password for which torch should be on and off (On Off Off On) and if you go bit left, you will find chest 12. Secret medal: Use sleep platform before desert (You must buy it, otherwise go to Graveyard temple), go to desert and go up into cave. Click on bushes as numbers say. Bush one is most left, 2 is above it...6 is most right. Secretri will appear and give you quest (do nothing, earn 500 EXP) 13. If you want to fight endless number of Skeletars, get trap key and open trap door in Irtlyon domain. Kill monsters around trap door to get it. Duotri recommended, they are Lv25-27. 14. After getting rune of secrets, click on every lone grass in the whole terrain of the game. It contains gold and many more other treasures. Pagnon forest contains most rare treasures, then the graveyard. Scrolls and Runes After getting scroll of fire, you can burn trees After getting scroll of power, you can crush rocks After getting scroll of hover, you can cross empty spaces To get rune of friendship, give Timmy 148 gold. More quests and cheaper items After getting scroll of secret, you can click on things that dont have ? (Most lone grasses have gold and other hidden treasures in them, so do click on every lone grass you see) To get rune of experience, go to library portal, break the wall and turn on all torches. Sometimes doubles EXP after battle To get rune of nature, complete Rune of Nature quest. Hit points and MP recharge faster. Getting this completes The hunt qeust To get rune of nightmare, complete The Nightmare 3. Go to the place with 3 graves and click on the middle one. A boss RiPer will face you. Defeat it to get the rune of night mare. Gives access to Nightmare temple at noon To get rune of gold, you must have Shiny key (Fight monsters at midnight in the 3rd floor of Harthar Mountain, one storey below where the chest is) and open chest in Harthar Mountain